Bleed Red
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: The Five-0 team is protecting General Pac and his family. Only things don't go according to plan. Will Steve be able to save one of their own or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's my second Hawaii Five-0 story! This chapter is all in Danny's point of view. It takes place during the General Pac episode in Season 1. Enjoy!**

 **AN #2: I am not a doctor or anything for that matter so please forgive any medical mistakes in this story. I tried to keep it pretty believable but again, science isn't my strong suit so please don't hold it against me. Thanks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Hawaii Five-0 or it's characters.**

To say Detective Danny Williams was annoyed was an understatement. They were cops; they were supposed to put the bad guys in jail. Not protect them. Yet here they were protecting General Pac and his family. Thankfully, HPD had just arrived and the Five-0 team was one step closer to getting rid of this guy.

Danny stood up and walked over to the door. He didn't care how; he just wanted General Pac off their hands. Ready to greet HPD, Danny opened Steve's front door. Something must've sent Steve's internal alarms blaring because his partner's shout reached Danny's ears moments later.

"Danny get back!"

If Danny was honest, it wasn't Steve's words that had him moving immediately to shut the door. It was the blatant fear in his partner's voice that had him moving. A loud crack rang out and the next moment Danny found himself lying on the ground. There was a fiery pain in his shoulder and he could hear Steve's 'Commander voice' as is sounded from his right.

The pain rose as Danny felt himself being dragged from his spot. As he closed his eyes against the pain, Danny took a couple of deep breaths. A hand rested on his shoulder and Steve's voice urged him to open his eyes from above him had Danny doing just that. Danny opened his eyes and saw Steve's face looking down at him. There was a pressure on his opposite shoulder and Danny groaned in pain.

Danny's eyes found Steve again but the edges of his vision began graying out on him. He didn't think he should have felt this bad; it was just a shoulder wound. Steve's voice had Danny looking at his partner again, not sure when his gaze had shifted. It was hard for Danny to follow what Steve was saying but his 'I'm scared out of my mind right now' face was looking at him. The deep voice of his partner sounded again but it was just a jumble of words to Danny.

Danny watched as Steve looked somewhere and said something. The pressure on Danny's shoulder released only to have came back full force. Danny groaned in pain once again and Steve's calming voice sounded again. Danny felt sluggish and found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Before he knew it, the sounds had begun to quiet before they diminished all together.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Would love to hear some reviews from everyone! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter! It's longer than the last one and it's mostly in Steve's point of view.**

It was when Steve really looked at who had just arrived that he realized it wasn't HPD. Their movements were far too synchronized and familiar. When the door opened it caught his attention and Steve looked over. As he saw Danny in front of the opened door, Steve's eyes widened.

"Danny get back!" Steve shouted as fear spiked through him. There was a loud crack and Steve ducked for cover as more bullets flew at them.

"I need someone up top!" Steve shouted as he sent a couple of his own bullets towards the SEALS gone rogue. His eyes drifted over to see Kono rushed upstairs. Steve's eyes wandered to the opened door and he furrowed his brow. When his gaze moved to the floor, Steve's eyes widened once again.

"Someone get that door closed!" Steve ordered as he ran to his fallen partner. Out of the corner of his eye Steve noticed Chin quickly shut the door. With an apology to Danny, Steve grabbed him under the arms and dragged him out of the line of fire. Steve looked down at Danny and noticed his eyes closed. The leader of Five-0 rested a hand on his partner's shoulder before he called out to him.

"Open your eyes for me Danny. Come on Danno," Steve urged as he tried to quell his fear. _Please be a vest shot, please be a vest shot_ , Steve thought but as he saw the pain on Danny's face it had Steve looking his partner over. Steve's gaze looked to Danny's shoulder where a bullet had hit him. It had missed the vest by millimeters. Without another thought, Steve pulled off his button up shirt which left only his t-shirt.

"Come on Danno. Open your eyes," Steve urged again and looked at Danny's face. He was rewarded this time as Danny's eyes begrudgingly opened. With a slight smile at Danny, Steve hurriedly wadded up his shirt and put pressure on the wound. Danny groaned in pain and Steve grimaced at having caused his partner more pain.

Steve looked over at Danny and caught his gaze. He tried to offer Danny a reassuring smile before he looked back at the wound. The bullet must've nicked an artery because it was bleeding more than it should. A wave of panic rushed over him and he tried to bury it. He couldn't help Danny if he panicked. Steve looked over at Danny's face again only to see his partner's gaze focused on an empty space in the room.

"Danny. Hey, look at me Danny," Steve said, glad Danny's gaze shifted to him, albeit confused. "Danny I need you to stay with me. I need you to stay awake."

Another wave of fear flew through Steve when he realized Danny hadn't understood him. Steve looked up and over at Chin. The older man had stayed nearby and Steve was thankful for it.

"Chin, I need your belt," Steve ordered and Chin readily took it off and handed it to his boss. Steve took the belt and let up on the pressure on Danny's shoulder. As he wrapped the belt around Danny's shoulder, Steve tightened it and buckled it in place. A groan elicited from Danny and Steve rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Danny. I had to keep the pressure on while I get us out of here," Steve said in a calming tone as his face hovered over his partner. He noticed Danny's eyes slowly began to close.

"Danny, hey, stay with me. Danny," Steve called out and cursed the fear lacing his tone. It didn't do much good because Danny passed out moments later. "Dammit."

"Steve," Chin called out from where he was looking out the front window. Steve looked up and over at him. With one last squeeze of Danny's good shoulder Steve walked over and glanced outside. Bullfrog's team was re-mobilizing and Steve tried to figure out why.

"They're planning something," Steve announced as his gaze swept the front yard.

"What?" Chin asked with a glance at his boss.

"Nothing good," Steve replied as the tension set in his jaw and shoulders.

"They're heading around back," Kono announced as she slunk down the stairs, avoiding the windows. A groan behind them caused Steve to turn around and look at his partner. Steve's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Danny!" Steve exclaimed as he swiftly pulled his gun and trained it on Bullfrog. Chin and Kono turned around and followed Steve's lead and trained their own guns on the Navy SEAL. Somehow, Bullfrog had gotten in the house without anyone knowing. Now, the SEAL had his gun shoved into Danny's head.

"Something tells me you're going to listen to my deal Smooth Dog," Bullfrog said with a cocky smirk on his face. Steve's look darkened, his gun unwavering, but didn't say anything. Bullfrog took it as his cue to continue. "Hand over Pac and your boy here gets to live."

"Drop the gun. This only ends one way Bullfrog," Steve ordered as his eyes never left Bullfrog's.

"Can't do that Smooth Dog. You don't really want to have another friend's blood on your hands do you?" Bullfrog replied and relished in the anger and grief that flashed in Steve's eyes.

"Just drop the gun," Steve ordered again with a murderous gaze. Something changed in Bullfrog's eyes and Steve already knew how this was going to go down. He had seen that look in many a perp's eyes when they realized they weren't going to win. The only difference was this time Danny was at the wrong end of the gun. Just as Steve saw Bullfrog make his move, he squeezed the trigger and let off three quick shots.

"Check him," Steve ordered his team before silently exiting the house. He had to get Danny to a hospital and the only way he was going to be able to do that was by diminishing the rest of the threat.

Chin ran over and checked Bullfrog's pulse to find he was indeed dead. He glanced back at Kono who was checking on Danny. Kono looked over at him and Chin knew Danny was in trouble by the fear in her eyes. However Chin still had to ask.

"How is he?" he asked as he got up and moved over to the detective.

"Not good. It's slowed but he's still losing blood. His pulse is slow and erratic," Kono explained before biting her bottom lip. There was a sound from the front and Chin looked towards the door.

"Stay with him," Chin ordered and trained his gun on the door as he moved towards it.

"It's me," Steve's voice sounded right before he opened the door and hurried inside. Chin and Kono let out a sigh of relief.

"The others?" Kono asked with apprehension and her eyes shifted to the opened door.

"Taken care of," Steve said matter-of-factly before he shifted his gaze to Danny. "How is he?"

"He needs a hospital. Now," Chin answered with a glance back at Danny.

"Chin, help me get him in the Camaro. You two stay here and wrap things up. I'll send HPD as soon as I get a signal," Steve said and earned nods from the cousins. The Five-0 team rushed into action as Chin helped Steve and Kono who went to General Pac and his family. Steve just hoped he could get to the hospital in time.

 **AN: Thanks for reading and following! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I know it's short but it just felt like the perfect spot to stop. Enjoy!**

Steve raced down the street in the Camaro. The hospital was only two more minutes away but Steve wished he was there now. Thankfully, he had passed by a large number of HPD vehicles going in the direction of his house with lights flashing. He was hoping they were heading there but he didn't know how they would know to go there. He turned a corner, the tires squealing, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the hospital.

"Hold on D. Almost there," Steve assured and glanced over at Danny. He seemed far too still even for being unconscious. "Danny? Danno?"

Steve reached over and put a hand by Danny's nose. When he didn't feel any air, the fear set in ten-fold. Shaky hands moved to Danny's neck. Steve willed his hands to stop shaking as he felt for a pulse. _Come on. Beat dammit. Come on Danno don't do this_. Not feeling a pulse, Steve felt the fear turn into full blown panic. _No, no, no, no_ , he thought as he squealed into the hospital parking lot.

The Camaro screeched to a stop directly in front of the Emergency Room doors. Steve barely got the car into park before he jumped out of the car and flew inside. The panic was in full bloom and all Steve cared about was getting help for Danny.

"I need some help here! My partner! He's not breathing! He… he doesn't have a pulse," Steve shouted only to finish in a little quieter tone when the doctors and nurses worked in a fury to get Danny out of the car and onto a stretcher. A nurse jumped on top of the stretcher and began CPR while another fed a tube down Danny's throat and began supplying air. In a flurry of motion, Danny disappeared behind a set of doors and left Steve to look on in horror.

Steve took a few steps back and he back hit the wall behind him. Before he could stop himself, Steve's knees became weak and he felt himself slide down the wall. The Navy SEAL could hear quick breathing and realized it was his own. Forcing himself to calm down, Steve tried to control his breathing. _You've got to pull through this Danno. Gracie needs you. I need you. We've only been partners for a short time but I'm not sure what I'd do without you anymore_. With that last thought, Steve rested his head on his up-bent knees and waited for word on his partner.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Chin looked over at Kono who was trying to calm down General Pac's wife and son. He pulled out his phone to check the time and was surprised to see it had a signal once again. With a shared look with Kono and a wave of his phone, Chin moved off to the side. He dialed the number for HPD and relayed information. After he got off the phone with assurances from Duke Lukela that HPD would be there in ten minutes, Chin sent a text to Steve. If Steve didn't have to worry about calling HPD the better. Danny wasn't doing well but Steve wasn't either. The Commander was holding himself together remarkable but Chin could see the fear and worry in his friend's eyes. Chin just hoped Danny pulled through this. If they lost him, they'd lose Steve as well.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

It had been hours when Steve finally saw a doctor enter the ER. He knew Danny went into surgery but that was the only information he had received. When Steve looked up and saw the doctor he immediately jumped to his feet. As he quickly approached the doctor, Steve tried to control his worry.

"Doctor I was wondering if you had any news on my partner?" Steve asked. He wasn't sure if this doctor knew anything but he could hopefully find out something.

"Your partner?" the doctor asked as he looked down at Steve's badge attached to his waist.

"Yes, he was in surgery due to a gunshot wound," Steve started to explain but fell silent at the cloud that appeared over the doctor's face. "What? He's… He's okay, right?"

"I'm sorry," the doctor said in sympathy, "Your partner died on the table. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Steve barely registered the doctored left. Everything inside him seemed to crumble. The sounds around him became muffled and his vision tunneled and became unfocused. Short, shallow breaths sounded inside Steve's head and the anguish swallowed him whole.

 _No, no, no, no. No Danno. No. You can't…_ Steve thought as he felt his legs as they began to get weak and nauseousness set in.

Steve stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He dropped in front of the toilet just as his lunch made an appearance. Steve wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet before he dropped to his butt and into the wall behind him. He felt a sob come on and tried to stifle it. The sob escaped and tears poured down Steve's cheeks as he failed miserable to control his emotions.

It hurt. It hurt far worse than Steve ever thought it would. He and Danny had gotten close quicker than anyone thought they would, including themselves. He would even go so far as to say Danny had become more than a partner. Danny was his best friend. One that he needed by his side.

 **AN: Please don't hate me... I promise it all works out in the end. Thanks for reading, following, and all the reviews! The next chapter will be longer and will be up very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys this!**

Chin and Kono walked into the ER waiting room. They scanned the large area for Steve. They finally spot him across the room, but only moments before he shoved himself to his feet. The cousins watched painfully as Steve stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Chin and Kono shared fear-filled, wide-eyed look.

"That's not good," Chin said as he looked back at the bathroom door.

"Chin…?" Kono asked not wanting to voice the rest of her question. Chin didn't have the courage to even try to think about the answer to the question. Instead, he walked over to the closed bathroom door and heard Kono follow close behind.

Chin and Kono stood against the wall where they decided to give their boss some space. Fifteen minutes later the bathroom door opened and Steve stumbled out of the room. Chin and Kono studied their boss closely and noticed the slumped shoulders.

"Steve?" Chin asked hesitantly but wasn't able to say anything else around the lump in his throat.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Kono when Steve looked up at them. Chin couldn't say anything as he knew by the hallow, anguish-filled eyes that the news wasn't good. In fact, the news seemed to break the touch-exterior of their Navy SEAL boss. Chin watched as Steve tried to say something but snapped his mouth shut. Steve forced a swallow and tears welled up in his red, swollen eyes.

"No," Kono whispered and tears welled up in her own eyes.

"Oh, good. You're all here," a voice said from behind Steve. Steve turned around to face Dr. Kuai, the doctor that usually took care of anyone on the Five-0 team. Dr. Kuai was looking down at his notes as he continued. "So, I have the results of Danny's…"

"What?" Steve said in confusion and shock. Dr. Kuai finally looked up and took in Steve's presence.

"What's wrong? Commander? Are you okay?" Dr. Kuai asked in concern as he took a step forward.

"The other doctor… he said… he said… Danny… he…" Steve stuttered out and his voice cracked with emotion.

"What? What other doctor? What did he say?" Dr. Kuai asked in confusion and glanced at Chin and Kono before he looked back at Steve.

"The tall one. He had dark hair. Young. He said Danny didn't make it through surgery. He said…" Steve began to explain but had to stop as the emotion got too much again. Dr. Kuai's eyes widened but then narrowed in aggravation and a sigh escaped.

"No. Danny's fine. Well, as fine as he can be considering. There were two cops that came in with gunshot wounds. The other officer died on the table. Damn him," Kuai explained and cursed the other doctor under his breath. "Danny is doing fine. We were able to revive him and repair the artery. The bullet just nicked it, thankfully. Any more and we would be having a completely different conversation. Right now, Danny is getting antibiotics and finishing his blood transfusions. He's not out of the woods but I'm confident he will pull through this with little to no issues."

"Thank God," Kono gasped out and Chin let out a sigh of relief. Steve, however, was having trouble believing the news and looked at Kuai with wide eyes.

"Danny's alive?' he asked and tried to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. Kuai offered him a sympathetic smile and nodded his head. "Can I see him?"

"As soon as we get him settled in his room," Dr. Kuai replied after a moment of studying Steve. Obviously, the false news of Detective Williams death had hit Commander McGarrett hard. Kuai knew that the man needed to be able to personally see his partner was indeed alive. "I can only have one of you go though."

Steve nodded his head and glanced over at Chin and Kono. Chin and Kono shared a look and silently came to the same decision. As much as they _wanted_ to see Danny they both knew Steve _needed_ to see him. It was Chin who spoke up.

"You go Steve. We'll wait here," Chin said and Kono nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you," Steve replied as his voice cracked slightly.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve sat in the hard, uncomfortable chair as he felt as his eyes began to droop. Footsteps entered the room and Steve bolted away and alert. He looked over and saw a nurse had walked in. As Steve watched her intently as the nurse checked Danny's vitals.

"How's he doing?" Steve asked with a gruff voice.

"He's stable," the nurse answered and set the clipboard down. She checked her watch before she looked over at Steve. "Visiting hours will be over in five minutes. You'll have to leave then."

"That's not going to happen," Steve said with a determined set to his jaw and a hard stare aimed at the nurse.

"Visiting hours are not optional sir," the nurse argued and matched Steve's stare with a steely one of her own.

"It's okay Viv. He's fine to stay," Dr. Kuai said as he walked into the room and saw the stare down between nurse and SEAL. At Viv's questioning look, Kuai explained. "It's become as unwritten rule around here. If either Commander McGarrett or Detective Williams are admitted the other is allowed to stay as long as they want. Trust me when I say it makes things much easier on everyone."

With that, the doctor and nurse left the room. Steve sighed and leaned forward. He rested his elbows on the bed and gripped Danny's hand with one of his. He had called Rachel earlier to give her a heads up on what happened. She had told Grace and Steve spent a better part of ten minutes convincing the girl that there was nothing she could do for her father at that point. Then, had to promise he'd call her when Danno woke up.

"Come on Danno. Any time you want to wake up buddy," Steve pleaded as his eyes glued to his partner's face. Steve sighted and rested his forehead on the forearm that was lying on the bed.

"Always the impatient one Steven," a quiet, gravely voice sounded. Steve's head jolted up and his eyes immediately went to Danny's.

"Danny," Steve said with a grin.

 **AN: Please send some feedback. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the last chapter! A little epilogue after Danny gets out of the hospital. Enjoy!**

EPILOGUE

"Hey," Danny said before he sat down on the beach next to Steve. A grimace appeared when the movement caused pain to shoot into his shoulder. Danny glanced at his partner, come best friend, before his gaze shifted to the water.

Steve had been out here for awhile and Danny left him alone. However, he didn't kid himself. Something had happened while he was out and Steve had been tense since Danny had woken up. It was Chin who had relayed what little information Danny now knew.

Bullfrog had gotten in the house and had tried to use Danny as a negotiation tool. When he was going to shoot Danny, it was Steve who shot Bullfrog. Danny also knew Steve rushed him to the hospital. What happened between that and when he woke up no one would say.

Danny shifted and grimaced as the movement pulled on his wound. He let out a sigh and looked over at Steve. The man was tensed to say the least. And Danny knew he needed to get him to talk. Even if the Neanderthal threw a fit over it.

"You going to tell me what happened after you got to the hospital?" Danny asked as he watched his partner.

Steve stared out over the ocean. He knew Danny wanted to know what happened. Knew he should tell Danny. The scene at the hospital flashed before his eyes. The doctor's words echoed in his head. Steve forced a swallow past the lump that had formed in his throat. Steve knew he and Danny had gotten close in the short time they'd been partners. They became best friends even with all their bickering. Steve trusted Danny with his life and hoped Danny felt the same.

What he couldn't explain was the reaction he had to Danny's "death". Upset? Yeah, he knew he would be. What he wasn't expecting was to lose his lunch. To have had his world crumble around him and the anguish that encompassed him. Steve shook his head. He didn't know why the reaction was so strong. They hadn't known each other for a year yet.

Steve glanced over at Danny and realized he was waiting for Steve to respond. Steve glanced back at the ocean and forced his emotions back down. He couldn't tell Danny everything; his walls weren't strong enough again. However, he knew Danny needed to know.

"You died. They brought you back and fixed the problem," Steve forced out with a shrug of his shoulders.

Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve. He knew his partner was holding back. The emotion Danny had witnessed as it played over the SEAL's face was proof enough. Danny sighed and made a decision.

"Something else happened," Danny said and didn't leave any room for Steve to try to weasel his way out. He watched as Steve forced a swallow and looked down at his hands.

"Nope. That was it," Steve said as he felt the emotion as it rose up again.

Danny clenched his jaw. As much as he wanted to know, Steve obviously wasn't ready to share. He'd tell Danny when he was ready. And when he was Danny would be there to listen. Danny rested a hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I'm glad you were there. I'm sorry about Bullfrog," Danny said and Steve looked up at him in surprise.

"He was going to kill you D," Steve said with wide eyes.

 **AN: Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! Your support means a lot to me!**


End file.
